


Those Human Eyes

by thornwithroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornwithroses/pseuds/thornwithroses
Summary: A daily routine quickly turns into your life being changed forever. You knew it was a wolf but something about its eyes was so... human.





	Those Human Eyes

You enjoyed your runs above all else. The quiet forest made the early mornings worth it; with the soft light of daybreak falling through the leaves above you. It felt somewhat magical but also dystopian, like you were the last person on earth.

The steady beat of your footsteps matched the song playing into your ears. You had perfectly tailored a playlist for your routine runs, but you always made sure never to turn the volume up too loud. You still wanted the atmosphere of the forest; the crunch of the leaves beneath your feet and the songs of the birds.

You had always found it hard to quiet your mind while you ran, you used to get caught up in the stress of your daily life and the drama of friendships and other relationships. But that's why you run here now. The forest seemingly has a unique effect on you of pulling you out of your mundane life. Nothing else matters to you here except for the rhythm of your breaths and the heightened beat of your heart.

Thirty minutes a day, every day, these private moments were probably the only ones keeping you sane.

The song changed as you rounded a cluster of trees and that's when you saw it. 10 meters in front of you was a wolf.

You stopped dead in your tracks. Unsure of what to do. Your mind screamed run as you looked upon this massive animal. It was unlike anything you had ever seen before. While you were confident it looked like a wolf, it was more the size of a bear or maybe even larger. It's thick brown coat blended with the earthy tones of the forest. Despite your situation and the fact you'd been running for a solid 20 minutes, you felt your heartbeat slow, almost as though something was telling you to be calm.

The feeling washed over you as you stared into the wolf's eyes. Something about them enchanted you. They didn't look like the eyes of an animal but more... human.

Slowly you felt your body compelled forward, slowly taking step after step until you were close enough to touch it. All the while it stood there, motionless, staring. You never broke eye contact, even as your hand raised from your side.

You should be running away. You should be terrified. You should be so many things that you're not right now. But instead, your hand softly touched the fur on the side of the wolfs head. Instantly your eyes were forced shut.

_In flashes of light, you saw them. Six scenes replayed behind your eyelids over and over again. A human baby crying in the darkness. A black wolf lunging towards the throat of a brown one. A body turning to show the thick scars running down it's back. An unmarked gravestone. A wolf surrounded by more of it's kind. A deer lying in the grass with its side torn open. Finally, a woman's cheeks held by a man's. The images burned into your eyes as they continued flashing, eventually blurring into a mess of light and colour._

Eventually, your eyes opened, and you gasped for air, not realising you had held your breath.

Standing over you was a man. Your hand was on his cheek as it had previously been against the wolves. His skin was warm and smooth. His face looked like a sculpture from the Renaissance, everything about him seemed perfect in every way. From the point of his chin to his chiselled cheekbones, his soft lips and the curve of his nose to his eyes. Those eyes. Those very human eyes.

Your hand dropped with the confirmation that this man in front of you was somehow also the wolf. He just looked at you with reassuring eyes and a small smile spread on his lips. His hands rose up to your cheeks, cupping your face in the palm of his hands. As his face inched closer, you managed to breathe out one word before his lips touched yours.

"Kai."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure when I'll add the next part to this, I originally set out with the plan writing a one-shot since I have some pretty extensive series in the works at the moment.


End file.
